wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-Fumii
Hi-Fumii is a track located in the industrial sector of Mega City. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 3. Description Hi-Fumii isn't quite as tricky as it first appears when you race it. Sure, it has some very sharp corners, but the approach to the majority of them is very favourable and will enable you to take this track at a fairly high speed. Just one narrow track section near the end that may cause some problems though. Walk-through Like Stanza Inter, the first corner here is sharp and right in front of the line. Not bad if you're on a grid or coming in from a previous lap, but if you're starting on the line it's difficult to navigate. It's a sharp right hander. If you're approaching it, hit the right brake and swing through it, ending up on the outside to hit a double speed pad. From the line, take your boost start, but immediately let up on the accelerator and slam on the right brake. This should hopefully give you just enough room to clear it, but even if you hit the wall, you'll still get a quicker start than a normal start. Ahead is an interesting corner series, a light right followed immediately by a long sharp right leading into a sharp left. It's a lot easier than it sounds but you must get the approach right. Cut the apex of the first shallow right without braking, then as you enter the tunnel let up on the thruster for a second and apply the right brake, turning into the corner. This should swing the back end out. Keep tapping the brake to take you lightly through the corner and try to exit fairly central. If you're over to the left you may have to double brake. Then slam on the left brake and swing into the sharp left to take you up the slope. You can opposite brake on the exit if you go too early. If you still aren't confident about taking this section at speed, lift off the thruster entirely and drift through. Exit on the right for a double speed pad. Ahead are a pair of fairly shallow corners, a left followed by a right. Both can be taken with some light braking. Immediately after this is another light right hander, but it is followed this time by a very sharp right. Right brake through the shallow right and exit over to the left hand side. Then slam on the right brake and turn hard. The back will swing out and you should be able to direct the craft into the corner fairly easily, use the left brake to shift if you're not far enough over, but you must turn early to avoid hitting the back wall. Try to exit over to the left for a double speed pad, then cut the apex of the shallow left ahead for another one. A fairly long straight follows which leads into another reasonably shallow left, this can be taken with the left brake but you'll need to turn fairly early. You'll enter a tunnel and the track will significantly narrow. There is a speed pad slightly over to the left which serves more of a purpose than a simple speed gain. There is a sharp left right in front of you and the narrow track will make timing here absolutely crucial. This pad marks out the point at which you need to turn to be guaranteed of taking this corner on Phantom class. As you go over the pad, slam on the left brake and turn hard to swing the back out. You should reach the corner before you start moving left so there shouldn't be any need for opposite braking. However, be ready to quickly stabilise the craft with the right brake on the exit as it is easy to overturn slightly. Cut the apex of the sharp left ahead with some light braking and exit on the inside for another double speed pad. This will take you up a long straight and over a quick jump. If you're confident here, you could hyperthrust over the jump to get a huge speed boost, but you'll need to have some great control to land safely. Over the jump, the track splits into a helix, the left path is the pit lane and the right is the starting grid. The turns through here should be shallow enough to be taken with only light braking. Head up the grid and over the line, swinging the craft right as you do to take you through the first corner again. Trivia * In two-player mode, signs replace certain buildings and many other textures are removed, most likely for resource saving reasons. Gallery Hi-Fumii 1.png|Hi-Fumii. Hi-Fumii 2.png Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3